Many people utilize computer-based mapping applications to obtain the locations of, and directions to, various locations, as well as to locate places near a current or specific location. A person wanting to perform such a task typically opens an application, inputs the necessary information (such as a location or point of interest) and receives location information, driving directions, nearby points of interest as determined by the mapping application provider, and other such information. Conventional Global Positioning System (GPS) enabled devices can collect information associated with user traveling within a network of roads. Typically, this information is anonymously and impersonally collected and aggregated to build various traffic models. These traffic models are then used by turn-by-turn (TBT) navigation routing algorithms to assist drivers in traffic jams. However, since most drivers are typically driving along well known or familiar routes (e.g., driving to and from work, taking kids to school, driving to a friend's house, etc.), they do not typically use TBT on a regular basis nor refer to a computing device prior to traveling. Thus, as technology advances and as people are increasingly using portable computing devices in a wider variety of ways, it can be advantageous to adapt the ways in which traffic information is collected, aggregated, and presented to users.